Bedtime Stories
Bedtime Stories is a fanfic that tells different stories by Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Buford. Introduction It was a dark night in Phineas and Ferb's camp. The wolves were howling, the moon was gleaming and Buford had run out of marshmallows. Everyone sat around a campfire, each on their own log as they roasted marshmallows. "Well, not to sound too negative, but this is kind of boring." Phineas said. Baljeet twitched. "What?!" Phineas re-stated. "This is kind of boring, we should-" "No!" Baljeet yelled. "Don't make him do it!" "Do what?" "He said if things got boring, he'd throw my underwear into the fire." Baljeet gulped. "Um, OK." Phineas replied. "Man, this would tell some really interesting story." Isabella spoke sarcastically. "That's it!" Phineas exclaimed. "Let's tell our own stories!" "Sounds cool!" Buford ate the empty bag. "I'll start." "Okay." Phineas sighed. Buford's Story It was dawn. The sun had just set over the planet. I strode through the desert, with ten foot owls on my shoulder. I approached my house and saw my mother standing anxiously. My eyes widened at the fact she really needed to shave. But I hurried over in my own wonder over her anxiety. "It's terrible!" She blew on a tissue. "They've taken all the tissues and-" "Sorry, that was me." Buford sighed. "And they took your father." She replied. My eyes widened at her statement. "What?!" "Some mysterious man known as Darth Doof took it." "Then I shall have my horrible vengeance!" Buford yelled. So I looked everywhere for my father and couldn't find him. Eventually, I found some odd looking droids standing by. Judging from a tall man's loud voice, it was a auction. So I went over to it and- Break 1 "Okay, can I jump in?" Phineas asked. "Why?!" "Because your story is resembling some cliche space soap opera." "Is not!" Ferb replied. "The whole father missing and space droids does ring a bell to something." "Okay, captain Wikipedia, you start!" Buford folded his arms. Phineas cleared his voice. Phineas' Story I was cleaning my latest droids, all created from hard work, perspiration, cold steals, wires and a left over battery. I wiped the perspiration off my own face with the rag I was cleaning with. A tough kid approached me. "Give me a droid!" "Money, please." Phineas answered. Buford reached into his pockets and pulled out a coin. I took it and glared at it for a while, then looked at Buford and back at it. "Okay!" Phineas exclaimed. "Take any one you want." Buford took notice at them all. He had a hand on his chin and his eyes on the droids. One looked like a walking soda can, with light bulb eyes. His eyes then shifted to a robot that looked vastly similar to him. I said. "Probably want the one based off of you, don't ya?" "How did you even-" Buford began. "Never mind, give me the nerdy one." The third and final one wasn't even my droid. It was some person who was a fan of me called Irving. "Um, he's not really-" I began. "Give me the kid so I can find my father!" "Okay, Irving, you are now a worker of Buford." Irving gasped for air. "Sorry, I've been holding breath for hours!" "Anyways, you guys can-" Phineas then turned to his other droids. "No!" Irving glomped me. "Come with us to a adventure filled with action and cliche dialogue!" I sighed complentatingly as he looked at the sun. "I could use a adventure like that." Irving squealed. "Ferb!" I turned to a pile of sand, where my twin brother took naps under. Ferb rose from the sand and gave a salute. "I know what we're going to do today!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Works of Phineas99